How Broken My Heart Is
by MorbidTruth
Summary: “I see. Well, give me a ring when you get a date set.”


**A/N: This is random. Draco is way out of character and so is Ginny but I kind of like it. The Allison girl, I made up..kind of. Let's just say, she's a Slytherin in Ginny's year.**

**Also, in this story, Ginny's parents are divorced. The reason Ginny and Draco talk on phones...I dunno. The reason they still live with their parents and aren't at home, is because there's a new rule saying that until you are 21, you must live at home because Voldemort is still gaining power.**

**Draco's dad is dead, his mother still alive.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the horrible plot. The song is "Empty Apartment" by Yellowcard.**_

* * *

Call me out  
You stayed inside  
One you love  
Is where you hide  
Shot me down as I flew by  
Crash and burn  
I think sometimes you forget where the heart is

Draco stood at his window, watching the rain fall onto the ledge. He pressed his forehead to the glass and wondered what she was doing. He thought of her golden red hair hanging just under he shoulders. Her pale skin with a small freckle to the right of her right eye. She had deep brown eyes, ones he could look into and know she loved him. Her legs were long and shapely. He remembered their first date. She'd worn a black corset top and a short leather mini skirt with long black boots. They'd gone dancing and he loved that she was so free. But his thoughts went back to now.

Was she crying over him? Was she laughing and smiling at some one new?

Answer no to these questions  
Let her go, learn a lesson  
It's not me, you're not listening now  
Can't you see something's missing?  
You forget where the heart is

_"Draco, I'm sorry. But they're moving me back and I can't stay." Her voice could be heard in his ear. He almost dropped the phone. _

_"No." he whispered back but he was saying more to himself rather than to her. He didn't want to believe it._

_"Yes, I'm sorry, I wish I could stay. I guess I'm relieved that I'm leaving because Dad's been unbearable! But I love you and I'm going to miss you." Her voice sounded again. He could tell she was happy to be going away from her father but she was almost crying. Her soft voice had gone weak and he knew she'd be sobbing soon._

_"What happened? How'd they make the decision?" his voice was weak too and tears were falling down from his gray eyes. _

_She told him that her mother said enough was enough; she was going home. Her father had become nitpicky and horrible at managing money since the divorce. It was unsafe for her to be living with her father because he wouldn't be able to feed her or her brother._

_"But, can't you stay with someone else? Do you have to move across the country?" he was pleading with her, something he was taught Malfoys never do._

_"There's no one I could stay with. My mother would never let me stay with you and I have no other relatives here. What can I do Draco?" she asked. She hadn't started crying but she was feeling bad for him. _

_

* * *

_

_"I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled as tears formed in her eyes._

_"I'm going to miss you too." His voice said with a warm smile._

_"I'm surprised you're not crying. Don't you care that I'm leaving?" she asked timidly. _

_"Yes I do. I just don't think I can cry anymore."_

_"Oh," she looked into his eyes. They were cold but he was smiling. "I love you."_

_"I love you too. Good bye."_

_"Are we still going to date even though I'll be there?" _

_"Yes. I'll call as soon as I can."_

* * *

Draco knew he shouldn't have broken it off with her. She had called three days after she'd arrived there and he said that he couldn't date her over the miles.

_"Please! Don't do this!" she pleaded quietly over the phone._

_"I'm sorry. I can't date you if I don't see you. I won't know you anymore!" he replied. It hurt him deeply but he knew he had to stop it, "We can still be friends."_

_"I don't think I could do that. I don't know how I could be in love with you and you just wanting to be my friend." She returned._

_"I do love you, I just can't date you. Not until after we get out of the house. It's only a year away."_

_They agreed to stay friends until they could see each other again. But he got tired of waiting and he couldn't do it. He loved her more than anything but he couldn't be in love with her; it was against everything he knew._

_(A week later)_

_"Ginny, I don't love you like before. I love you as a friend. Nothing more." He said with a note of pleading. She was crying again and tears were forming in his eyes, but he knew he had to convince her that he didn't want her. _

_"I know about you and Allison." She replied between sobs._

_"I was going to tell you so that you could move on." He replied. He hadn't cheated on her, but now that he "didn't love her like before" he had to date some one else to make it believable. _

_"So I could move on?" she shouted at him from the distance, "How could I move on when I'm in love with you?!"_

* * *

It was her fault for leaving, Draco thought. She was the reason he hurt her. He was mad that she'd left him and he had wanted revenge. So he got it. But it had hurt him as well. But he never let her know how much he really loved her. They decided to be friends.

She called occasionally and he was his cold, "friendly" self. He acted differently toward her. And he really started dating Allison, although he knew he loved Ginny. She still hadn't dated anyone since him but she said that she only wanted his friendship now. He could tell it killed her to talk to him.

Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

But he wanted her back. He loved her and needed her. He wanted to take her from the flat her mother had bought. He knew Ms. Weasley was always working and that Ginny basically lived there alone. Her mother would be gone for weeks at a time.

Draco's heart was broken and he was slowly dying without her. He wondered if she felt the same way.

Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life, what's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is

"Ginny?" he asked as he heard a groggy voice answer the phone.

"Draco?" she asked in reply. He smiled sadly.

"Hey, how's everything going?"

"Good I suppose. I thought you weren't allowed to call long distance?" her voice was still tired, he'd called her rather early in the morning, at least where she was.

"I decided to break the rule. I was thinking about some things and I had a question for you."

"OK, what?" she asked, she didn't seem too interested. He'd changed a lot and she figured whatever he had to ask her was a waste of time. She'd grown angry with him for hurting her but she still loved him.

"Do you ever think about me?" he asked timidly. This was not Draco Malfoy at all. He was acting like a fool and he knew it, but that's what love makes you do.

"Of course. In a friendly way only though. Why do you ask? It's not like you really care what I think." She replied coldly.

"True. I just thought I'd ask. How often do you think of me?" his throat was getting sore and his breath became shallow.

Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

"Every once in a while. I don't really write it down if you know what I mean. Why are you all of the sudden so interested in my thoughts? You haven't asked me questions like that since before I left." She was growing suspicious.

"I don't know. I just figured I'd ask. How do you feel about me? Are you sure you're not in love with me still?"

"I'm sure. In fact I really think you are usually a jerk, that's why I haven't been calling. I told you; I got over you a long time ago. You don't still love me do you?" she asked, trying to sound like it wasn't important but he caught the note of hope in her voice.

"No, I think of you as only a friend also. In fact, Allison and I have been thinking of getting married." He knew it would hurt her. But he loved her and didn't want to hurt her at all.

It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know  
When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down  
We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Good luck." Her voice was quiet and small.

"Well, I wanted to invite you. Allison was hoping you'd be her Maid of Honour. She likes you so much!"

"How could she like me so much if she knows we dated? I trusted her and then she went after you. But I suppose I could do it, if my schedule isn't too full. When is it?" Never, she hoped.

"We haven't set a date yet." He replied in a rush. The whole thing was a lie of course. He didn't love Allison one bit but he liked her. He knew he'd never marry anyone but Ginny.

"I see. Well, give me a ring when you get a date set."

"No problem. And Ginny?"

"Yes?" she sighed in frustration.

"I really loved you."

"I really love you too." Click. She'd hung up. Her words echoed in his mind.

Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say its okay  
It's okay  
It's okay

_I really love you too._ That's what she'd said. She said she loves him. Not that she did or that she will, but that she does!

But he'd never go to her, never tell her how he still feels. The calls would be all he had.

"Allison?" he asked as she looked at him across the table. Draco was in a finely tailored suit. His silky blonde hair had grown out slightly and was now just touching his chin. His eyes shone brightly when he thought of Ginny but were a dull gray around Allison.

"Yes honey?" she replied in a sweet voice. Her light red hair hung just above her shoulders and her skin was too beige for his tastes. She was good to talk to, but not attractive the way Ginny was. Ginny was everything Draco had wanted and more. Allison was a year younger, not quite as intelligent and a little too slow for him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked finally. He took the large diamond ring from his pocket and showed it to her. Her already large eyes got wider.

"Of course!" she squeaked and hugged him. While she had her head on his shoulder, all he could think of was the times Ginny would smile at him. Her eyes would glow with love and she would be genuinely happy. But not anymore, she was miles and miles away from him and she didn't want him anymore.

Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!!**

**Thanks much!**


End file.
